This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study was to evaluate the structural and functional neurological consequences of sports-related concussion using structural and functional MRI. Scans were performed at the time of the initial injury, as well a neuropsychological and symptomatic evaluation. Scanning and testing were repeated at the time that the athlete was determined ready to return to play. A group of non-concussed athletes served as healthy control subjects.